Preview of New Fruits Basket Story
by butterflymaiden02
Summary: CALLING ALL FRUBA FANS! I am trying to decide if I am going to finish this story. If you would be so kind as to read the preview I have posted, and then come to my profile and answer my poll, I would appreciate it. If you have more comments, you can message me or leave a review. Thank you!
1. Preview Prologue

The curse is broken.

For anyone who's never lived under a curse, they don't really understand what it means when its control is broken. Tohru understands. She was never under its influence, but she was affected by it. For her, the curse was like an ocean wave coming to shore, something she managed to swim through and so provided the means to ending the curse. No one is happier about that than I am.

For us, the Juunishi, the wave Tohru swam through is what covered us. We were like the ocean floor, miles below the surface and far from the shore. Until Tohru came, we had very little hope of seeing dry land. As far we knew, the curse might just keep on stretching.

Why am I using water analogies? I hate water! Yes, you heard correctly: I hate water still. Lots of stuff has changed since the curse was broken, but some stuff hasn't. Example: now I'm not under threat of being caged, but I still don't like rain. The rat says that old habits die hard; he's one to talk! He still can't manage any resemblance of consciousness early in the morning!

Speaking of him, he is still dating Machi. I don't know why he hasn't asked her to move in and/or marry him yet. Everything is going smoothly for the nezumi, so I know that he can't be waiting for better circumstances. He's already missed several perfect opportunities to propose, much to the chagrin of Ayame and Kakeru, Machi's half-brother. On second thought, maybe that's why he hasn't asked her yet.

On a more positive note, Yuki and I are more evenly matched when we spar, and I have won several times. Tohru gets so pleased, Yuki smiles in that particular way, and then I have to make sure he didn't just hold back on me. He smiles like that on purpose, I'm sure; stupid rat!

Shigure's perverted comments have curbed somewhat now that he's married to Akito. That I never saw coming: his marriage or the fact that he can actually not be a pervert for more than fifteen minutes. No such luck at the bachelor party they threw for me, though. He was in rare form that night, and the baka nezumi wouldn't help me shut him up! The rat just leaned back in his chair, sipping his drink, and provided openings for the dog and snake to tease every possible shade of red out of me. Fittingly, Hatori was the most sympathetic person there and gave me opportunities to get away from those three, though he wouldn't let me escape from the disaster altogether.

Of course, I have Ayame to thank for Tohru's dress two days later. Man, she was incredible coming down the aisle looking like that… Sorry, distracted! Ayame and Mine are still together, and business is better than ever. Ritsu works for them (fits for him somehow).

Hatori expanded his practice to include some patients outside of the Sohmas, but we are still his top priority. He's dating but no one seriously yet. (That just sounds weird, to say that he's not doing something seriously.)

Haru and Rin have an apartment together. I have no clue what they do for jobs or anything, but they're definitely running some kind of business. Haru still gets hopelessly lost.

Kagura is in university, studying for a teaching diploma. She is also dating some guy steady; I don't like him. Tohru says that I'm acting like an older brother. That's ridiculous! That guy is just too much of a jerk for Kagura…

Momiji is a concert violinist. He's still hyper, not that you can tell when he's playing. He never fails to send Tohru complimentary tickets to his performances when he's in the area. I think he does that same for the rest of the family too when he's there.

Hiro and Kisa are the only Sohmas in high school now. They are also still together.

The yankee has been engaged for a couple of years now to the former rooster, who recently became a high-powered executive in one of the Sohma companies. That might mean that they will be settling down for a while, which will make Tohru happy. She has missed being able to visit face-to-face with them; I suppose we are going to have to go over when we make our next visit.

Yeah, Tohru and I live in a different city right now. I'm finishing up my diploma of physical education before I go back to work at the dojo. Tohru's not working right now because WE ARE HAVING OUR FIRST BABY! Yeah, the little one is due just before our second anniversary, which is in three months…I think.

Hatori has made special trips out here to check up on the two of them and set stuff up with an obstetrician here just in case Tohru goes into early labour. Otherwise, he'll be here two weeks before her due date and staying until the baby comes so that he can deliver it. There haven't been any problems though…

Excuse me, my cell phone's ringing.

Hello?

Tohru, what's wrong?

WHAT?! I'll be right there. *click*

Sorry, gotta go. Tohru's having labour pains, her water broke, and she can't drive herself to the hospital.

I forgot to ask about Hatori! I should call him; I don't know if he knows. I wonder if Takaya-sensei, our OB, knows; I should call her too and the hospital to let them know we're coming.

I hope Tohru called Hana; I don't have her number in my cell. Hm? Yeah, she's been living the same city as us, doing heaven knows what while waiting for the delivery.

I'm sorry, what? My coat? Thanks! Keys… of course, I realize they are in my pocket! I'm fine, okay?!

It's just… it's too early, two months too early. It's too much like when… Nevermind. Just do me a favour? Don't tell Tohru, but I'm worried.


	2. Preview Chapter 1

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

Kyo stared at the red, whimpering body in the obstetrician's arms. The obstetrician smiled at the awestruck look on the new father's face as she gave the infant to a nurse.

"We'll just finish up here while the nurse cleans her up, okay? Sohma-san, why don't you go with your daughter?"

Still dumbstruck, Kyo kissed Tohru and followed the nurse out. Tohru giggled at his departure while Takaya-sensei looked on with amusement.

She was perfect. That was all Kyo could think as she was weighed and measured and washed off. Even a slight nagging feeling at the back of his mind was tuned out as he gazed at the baby, _his daughter_, in the incubator bassinet.

"We're just making sure she stays warm." The nurse smiled. "When they are born early like that, it's best to keep things as close as possible to being like it would be in the womb."

"Come on, little one, open your eyes," another nurse cooed, as she snapped a bracelet around the baby's foot.

The first nurse shook her head and tucked a blanket around the little body. "You don't want to, do you? You've sure been quiet. Well," she turned to Kyo, "shall we return to your wife? Everything looks good here."

The private room had been divided into two areas, one for delivery and one for recovery. Tohru could hear the staff tidying up on the other side of the curtain and was pleased to hear Hanajima telling Kyo to "go on in" as she was on her way out. Soon Kyo was beside her, and the nurse put her daughter in her arms.

The doctor quickly consulted with the nurse and turned to them smiling. "Well, a couple days of rest and everything will be good for you to return home. Our pediatrician says that she is pretty healthy for being premature, so just keep her warm and ring for the nurse if there are any problems." She smiled and left the new family to bond together.

Tohru smiled as she watched Kyo stare at their beautiful child. "So, do we still agree: Yuri from her name?"

Kyo's gaze jerked up. "Tohru, if you want to name her after your mother, go ahead."

"No, she looks like a Yuri. I was wondering if it would bother you being so close to saying Yuki."

"She's not like the rat," Kyo grumbled good-naturedly. "Yuri suits her."

"Our lily," Tohru smiled down at the child.

"Return of happiness." Tohru looked at Kyo curiously. He flushed and became flustered. "I looked up what meaning lilies had as flowers. Lily of the valley means 'return of happiness', okay?"

Tohru leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Kyo." She leaned back into the pillows again. "Did you call everyone to let them know?"

"Not yet," he said absently, touching a tiny fist with his finger. Tohru waited; Kyo sighed. "Okay, but can I hold her first?"

"You haven't held her yet?"

Kyo blushed. "I was a little nervous. I wanted to do it when you were around to help me."

Tohru laughed. "Hold out your arms." She gently positioned Yuri without removing her arms. "Okay, now slowly bring your arms towards yourself."

Her arms slipped away as he brought the baby towards his chest. The nagging in the back of his mind increased until Tohru's hands fell away, and he was holding Yuri on his own. As he held her in one arm and stroked the soft cheek, the nagging went from a niggling to a full scream.

POOF!

Tohru stifled a cry of shock with both hands over her mouth, looking with wide eyes at the smoke where Kyo had been sitting.


	3. Preview Chapter 2

_Tohru's POV_

Honestly, I was not expecting to see Kyo when the smoke began to clear, at least not as a human. I don't think he was expecting it either. He slowly opened his eyes and met mine. I don't think my conscious mind was caught up to the situation because I next remember looking at the blankets in his arms.

Carefully, Kyo laid the blankets on my lap. I was too nervous to think. My hands quickly, automatically, but carefully unwrapped the blankets. Kyo hovered beside me, worry etched all over his face. I'd never seen him like that, but his focus was complete on the newborn sleeper I had uncovered. It was flat except for a circular shaped lump in the center. I had to remind myself to breathe.

As I undid the snaps on the sleeper, I wondered which of the zodiac I would see. The monkey, cow, horse, tiger, ram, and boar were automatically ruled out. That left the dog, rat, snake, dragon, rooster, rabbit… or the cat.

I found myself bombarded with alternating questions and thoughts: Is it the rabbit? How did this happen? If it's a kitten, Kyo might die of shock. I thought we didn't have to deal with this. What will Kyo say if it's the rat?!

My hand had occupied itself by slipping inside around the baby animal to bring it out. Something long and skinny curled itself around my pinky finger. It had to be either the snake or the dragon.

* * *

_Kyo's POV_

"The snake or the dragon."

I don't know if Tohru was aware that she had whispered her thought aloud. I was still in the calm of shock and she didn't look much better.

When the smoke had puffed up around me, I didn't expect to open my eyes to have my human perspective. I was expecting that I would be looking up at Tohru's hospital bed, possibly lying underneath the baby. So when the smoke cleared and my eyes still met Tohru's… Her eyes fell to my arms that I had instinctively tightened to protect Yuri from the fall I had been certain was coming. I slowly looked down, dread filling me. The bundle of blankets in my arms had deflated.

I will say that it was refreshing to not have transformed, but that's probably the shock talking. The entirely new sensation of having someone transform in your arms, not the other way around… well, now I knew how Tohru felt when we would transform around her. It's very… unusual and very disconcerting. Especially since…

"The curse is broken," Tohru's voice broke into my thoughts. She looked at me with large eyes. "Isn't it?"


	4. Preview Chapter 3

I was mesmerized, watching her hand come out of the baby clothes. Tohru's hands were small and, in juunishi form, our daughter fit into one of them.

The snake had curled her tail around the smallest of Tohru's fingers and curled the rest of her length into her mother's palm. Tohru quickly folded one of the baby blankets around her hand, and then looked at me.

I blurted out the first thing I could think of. "I hope she's not like Ayame!"

Tohru looked startled, then slowly smiled and started laughing. "Kyo, is that all you can say?" It was so good to see the familiar sparkle back in her eyes that I didn't care if she was laughing at me.

POOF!

Tohru moved quickly to hold our baby's newly reappeared form, and suddenly it hit me. I can't hold my daughter.

"Yes, you can." Tohru was looking at me. "You can hold her; you'll," she hesitated and dropped her eyes. "You'll just have to get used to her zodiac form." Tohru's head lifted suddenly, her eyes blazing with intensity. "Promise me, Kyo; promise that you will hold her too so that she know you love her."

That's my Tohru! I chuckled and reached out to caress her cheek. "I promise, Tohru. Now are you going to dress Yuri or are we going to get strange looks from the nurses?"

She blushed and started putting Yuri back into the sleeper.

This new development was going to change a few things. "I'd better go call the family."

"Kyo, we need to talk more before we tell them this."

"Why, Tohru, you want to keep a secret from everyone else?" I teased gently, flustering her immensely. I sobered up. "Akito and Hatori will have to know. We'll need to meet with them as soon as you can travel. I won't tell anyone else; we'll wait until everyone is face-to-face."

"Okay." Tohru tilted her face up for a kiss on the lips, and I brushed a kiss on Yuri's forehead too. Then I left to put my stored cellphone minutes to use.


	5. Preview Chapter 4

Hanajima was standing outside in the hallway when Kyo came out. _A person would think someone is dying in here based on how she's dressed_, Kyo thought to himself. Aloud he said, "I'm going to make some calls. Would you stay with Tohru?"

"Sure." She glided past him into the hospital room, and he headed out to look for decent reception and some privacy.

***Hanajima's POV***

Unusual – that was the word for it. The last time I had felt waves like that was just before Uo, Tohru, and I had graduated with the Sohmas, Yuki and Kyo. It was familiar for that reason because I had gotten the same wave reading for years off of any of the Sohmas Tohru associated with. But that was four years ago; maybe it was a Sohma family trait.

I shook my head and smiled; it wouldn't do to worry Tohru. She was already looking at me curiously. "Just comparing high school and the present."

She smiled and went back to feeding Yuri, the latest Sohma addition, whose waves were so like Yuki's and Kyo's from high school. But if I had to compare, Yuri's waves bore the most resemblance to Yuki's brother, Sohma Ayame who had that lovely shop back at home.

The slight scent of smoke in the air reminded me of high school too. I usually smelt it clinging to Yuki, Kyo, Shigure-sensei, and a little bit on Tohru. If it was magnified, the intensity could be compared to the guys being over top of a campfire while Tohru stood near it. "She reminds me of her father and his family."

Tohru smiled. "Do you want to hold her?" Tohru offered Yuri to me.

As I cradled the sleeping baby, I watched Tohru. She seemed stressed like Kyo was when he had left the room, and very little inclined to talk. I didn't mention the waves or the smoke; something told me that they already knew.

By the way, Yuri is a darling.


	6. Author's Request

Thank you so much for reading the first few chapters of my Fruits Basket fic!

I will give you a few hints about the new fanfic:

1. Yuri will be the only "cursed" member of the family.  
2. None of the others will revert back to their juunishi.

* * *

I have a few questions that I wanted feedback on. I was trying to put them on my profile, but it won't let me put multiple questions up (if you know how to do this, please PM me!). So if you don't have time, please just vote on the one main question in my profile.

If you have a little more time, please consider leaving me a review or PM me regarding these questions. Feel free to copy and paste.

Keeping the hints and the chapter you read in mind, please let me know what you think about the following questions. Feel free to copy and paste, and use a review or PM me, whichever you are comfortable with.

1. Did you finish the preview?

2. Did you want to read more? (This is the question on my profile.)

3. Would you like to see this fanfiction continued and finished?

4. Do you think that this fanfiction is a lot like other stories that try to continue with or add a new zodiac animal?

5. Do you think the characterizations of the canon characters are on target, considering that they are older?

6. Do you think you will have trouble keeping track of new characters in addition to the canon?

7. Would you like to have a "family tree" for where the new characters come from?

8. Would you like a timeline of significant events leading up to and during the story?

9. Do you think new Fruba fans will have a hard time following the story and all the characters?

10. Would you recommend this story to a friend?

* * *

Thank you so much for your time and consideration!


End file.
